


Something Unknown

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Tony, Original Character(s), short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: Tony was a genius, he knew almost everything. But at this time, he didn’t know anything anymore. Where his fate would lead to?





	Something Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I saw too little fluff of this cp out there so I tried to make some more. But English is not my language so I'm sorry about mistakes.

He knew sex would not much pleasure if it was _forced_. He just didn’t know why he let himself ended up like this.

For the greater good, he told himself.

But when the Titan thrust into him, Tony found his mind was just a blank space. He cried out, instinctively, fingers clenched hard, trying to hold the other’s upper arms.

Tony knew he had to get over this, as an agreement he made with Thanos: become _his_ , bear his child to repay the death of the Black Order and Earth would be spared.

Thanos was big, so big, and Tony had to accept him all. He was trapped in his embrace, burned and overwhelmed.

Tony knew he had to do this. He just didn’t know when this humiliation will end.

 

It would end, of course, as the Titan finally filled his belly up after three rounds. And it happened again and again in the following days.

He knew what they had agreed, but he didn’t know that he actually could have pregnant.

 

It sucked, Tony thought. His shoulders and arms, his back, his hips, his knees and everything else, ached. He always felt hungry but throw up anything he had eaten. He didn’t sleep well, though he found himself could pass out everywhere, just because his back hurt every two or three hours of sleeping, and his stupid bladder feeling like it could burst any time.

Pregnancy sucked, he knew that. The universe hated him, Tony knew that, too. At least Thanos had been nice. He carried him everywhere he wanted to go outside the massive bed, saved his poor and swollen foot as well.

He just didn’t know why Thanos would _care_ or oh so gentle like that.

 

Okay, he had to admit, pregnancy sucked, but giving birth was the worst. His stomach hurt like a bitch. He couldn’t feel anything else! That was why he didn’t aware of _both_ hands of Thanos trying to soothe him.

Tony didn’t know how he did it, but he knew his child was fine before passing out. The sound of its crying was so much strong and affected.

 

The first thing Tony did when he opened his eyes was searching for his child. And it was there, in the embrace of Thanos, sleeping. Thanos gave the baby to him and now he could watch it properly: soft skin, curling brown hair, not differ much from any human baby, except the lilac shade of its skin.

Thanos told him it was a boy.

If Tony was someone else, he would have denied the child. After all, this baby was the result of a horrible agreement between him and Thanos. But Tony wasn’t anybody else, and he just wished for one thing. From Howard, from the Avengers. Tony just wanted a _family_ for himself. And now he had his own child.

He kissed the baby’s forehead. Tony knew he loved him, though he didn’t know how their future would be.

 

As it turned out, Thanos let Tony raise the child by himself. He wondered why Thanos wouldn’t raise _their_ son like he did with Gamora or Nebula. Forcing them to fight, to be stronger and better. He didn’t know that Thanos had learned from his mistakes. The Titan secretly wanted his son will have more happiness, which his adopted sisters lacked.

And maybe it was something to do with the genius as well.

 

Tony didn’t know how to take care of a human baby, let alone a haft -  alien one. But this was his son, he could adapt quickly. He knew Thanos was eyeing him while their child was milking his tits. He just didn’t know why he _blushed_.

 

Months later, Thanos brought them back to Titan. It had changed a lot from the last time Tony saw it. Now it was like forbidden heaven that nobody had a chance to find out.

Thanos told him, this was _home_. There was a manor (or a palace? It was just huge) on the hill and they would live in there. Just three of them.

As a family.

He didn’t know why he felt so free, but he knew another feeling he had was happiness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> man, I'll go down with this ship.


End file.
